Truth Or Dare: XRated
by ThePeetaBread
Summary: When Truth or dare with the glee girls gets a little sexual. Faberry along with other Glee Girl/Glee Girl pairings.


**Title**: Truth or Dare: X-rated  
**Word Count**: 2,081  
**Rating**: NC-17  
**Summary**: When Truth or dare with the glee girls gets a little sexual. For the secret santa exchange at the **glee_kink_meme**  
**Pairing**: Rachel/Quinn and basically Glee girls/Glee girls

* * *

Truth or dare had never seemed like a good idea in Quinn's opinion, especially when Santana Lopez was staring at her naive, ever trusting girlfriend like a piece of meat. She wrapped a cautious arm around Rachel's shoulders, staring Santana down.

"Truth" Tina's voice shook slightly as the bottle landed on her. Brittany grinned. "Have you had sex with Mike yet?"

Quinn turned her head in interest as Tina spluttered her eyes wide. "T-that's personal"

"That's the whole point of the game" Santana rolled her eyes, "Getting people out of their comfort zone"

Tina frowned at Santana, crossing her arms, "I don't want to answer"

Santana smiled wickedly, "Then you know what to do…"

Tina looked around the circle at the other girls, her eyes pleading. Mercedes patted her arm sympathetically, "We did all agree on the consequence if you didn't answer one of the questions."

Tina sighed, reluctantly looking up to meet Santana's gaze. "No" She murmured, her face blushing bright red. "We haven't had sex yet"

Santana smirked in triumph as Tina reached out to spin the bottle. Landing on Santana, Tina didn't have to ask for Santana to respond. "Dare"

Tina looked around the room nervously, shrinking back under Santana's gaze. "I-I dare you to... um…"

"Well?" Santana snapped impatiently.

"I dare you to kiss Rachel!"

Quinn's eyebrows shot up, and Rachel began spluttering violently, her eyes wide. Santana eyed Rachel up and down quickly, before smirking and leaning forward on her hands. "Well c'mon smurfie, pucker up!"

Rachel looked hesitantly at Quinn who snapped quickly out of her stunned stupor. "No way is she kissing you Santana" Quinn snarled, "Go suck face with someone else's girlfriend"

"I didn't make the dare" Santana shot back, "And since when do you speak for your little midget? What are you, her keeper?"

"Santana…" Quinn growled.

"Fine" Santana said throwing her hands up in aggravation, "But if she doesn't kiss me, you know what she has to do" She looked at Rachel, "Alright Berry, clothes off. You're going for a run around the block"

Rachel looked at Quinn fearfully, clutching onto her sweater like her life depended on it. "Quinn, please don't make me run around naked" She whispered, her eyes wide. "You know I am rather self-conscious about my body. I can't let the whole neighborhood see me"

Quinn sighed, resting a hand on Rachel's lower back. "Alright" Santana grinned in triumph. "But just a peck Santana, I don't want you trying anything"

Santana scoffed, shuffling to the middle of the circle and pulling Rachel onto her knees , "Yeah, you're not my keeper Q, I'll kiss her as long as I want"

And she did, grabbing Rachel's head firmly and kissing her forcefully. Two seconds, three seconds, four seconds, five seconds, six seconds, "Okay!" Quinn clapped her hands together, "That's enough"

Santana waved her off with a flick of the wrist and pulled Rachel closer; Quinn didn't miss the tongue that was slipped into Rachel's mouth. Quinn eyed Rachel, who was slumped back and held up by Santana, obviously reciprocating just as heartily into the kiss.

"Rachel!" She squealed indignantly as Rachel squeezed Santana's ass. Rachel broke away quickly, her eyes dark with arousal. "Sorry Quinn" She reached forward to cup Quinn's cheek. "I don't know what came over me"

Quinn brushed her away, irritated and glared at Santana. "That was hot" Brittany smiled as Santana spun, "But now Quinn is really mad"

Sure enough, Quinn's fists were balled and her eyes were dark and murderous, glaring at Santana unkindly. The bottle landed on Brittany and she clapped joyfully, grinning at Santana. "Dare me to kiss Quinn better!" She begged Santana, "She's upset. I'll make her feel better"

Rachel squeaked and Quinn protested loudly, "What? B, you can't make up your own dares, that's not fair"

"Do it B" Santana smiled wickedly. Quinn continued to protest and Santana snapped at her, "Shut up Q! You should be flattered that Britt would even want to kiss you"Before she could argue further, Brittany had taken her face within her hands and was kissing her, and had taken her face within her hands and was kissing her, softly and slowly. Quinn's eyes fluttered shut as Brittany's nose nudged hers gently, and careful hands brushed up and down her arms delicately. It was nothing like kissing Rachel; Rachel liked to get straight to the point and use tongue- lots of tongue, and she tasted like Vanilla Chap stick and mint gum.

Brittany tasted like Pineapples and cinnamon, and her kisses were tongue-free, well at least, so far. Kissing Brittany was nice, She concluded, not as good as Rachel but definitely not bad.

Brittany pulled away with a wet 'smack' and grinned dimly. "See" She pointed out to Santana, "She's all better now"

Eyes still closed, Quinn reeled from her kiss. Her eyes snapped open as Rachel delivered a harsh smack to her arm.

Brittany spun the bottle again, this time landing on Tina again who looked rather green at the prospect of having to do one of Brittany's Truth or Dares.

"Dare" She said uneasily.

Brittany smiled. "I dare you to kiss Rachel's neck; she's angry now"

Rachel slumped back and Tina looked horrified, eyeing Quinn up and down. "B-but Q-Quinn" She cried, pointing out a very aggravated looking Quinn who had wrapped herself around Rachel. "Don't worry about Quinn" Brittany smiled, patting her hand, "I just kissed her. She's very soft"

Reluctantly, Tina leaned across the circle over to Rachel, who was still trapped tightly in Quinn's protective arms. She hesitated, staring at Quinn, before pressing a quick kiss the side of Rachel's neck. Brittany frowned, "That wasn't long enough" She pouted. "At least five seconds" Santana added with a smirk.

Quinn let out a growl before Rachel placed a soothing hand on her arm. Tina leaned forward again, her lips pressed to the side of Rachel's neck for exactly five seconds. She pulled away blushing and avoiding Quinn's angry glare.

Tina spun to Mercedes. "I dare you to kiss Santana"

Mercedes spun to Rachel "I dare you to kiss Brittany"

Rachel spun to Santana "My dare for you will exemplify the virtues and obvious arousing sentiments of a love-hate relationship"

"What, Berry?"

"I dare you to kiss Quinn"

Quinn's head shot around to face her, her eyes wide in horror. "No, no, no. Rachel, baby, please don't make me do that"

Santana eyed Quinn up and down, and Rachel didn't miss the look of longing and curiosity in her eyes.

"Quinn" Rachel started, smoothing down Quinn's hair with her hands. "I believe this will be a worthy exercise and will help you and Santana to start to resolve some of the fruitless and well… silly grudges you hold against each other"

"Ugh, Quinn, just let me kiss you so she'll stop talking" Santana twirled a loose lock of hair in her hands. Rachel rubbed Quinn's bicep soothingly and smiled encouragingly.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Fine" Pulling herself away from Rachel, she leaned forward on her hands and knees to meet Santana half-way. Santana reached forward, her eyes glinting and kissed her heatedly. Rachel watched on, squeezing thighs together tightly and she watched Santana's tongue slip past Quinn's lips. They were both so hot. Rachel could hardly handle how sexy they were together.

Quinn tried to pull away, but Santana grasped onto her chin, pulling her back roughly. Santana let their tongues brush repeatedly before finally pulling away. Quinn remained motionless, staring at Santana. Santana smiled, wiping her mouth, "Always wanted to do that" She grinned.

Santana spun to Mercedes and her eyes clouded suddenly, and evil grin forming on her face. "What?" Mercedes asked slowly after announcing that she wanted a dare.

"I dare you to feel how wet Berry is"

Silence filled the room, most of the circle frozen with disbelief. Brittany smiled happily, "That'd be really hot"

Rachel spluttered, her eyes wider than Santana had ever seen them. "Santana! I-I-I… Santana!" She seemed unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Well?" Santana asked, picking at her nails, "It's either shove your hand down Berry's skirt or go for a streak. Up to you. Although, it is a Saturday night and I just saw a cop drive past" She gestured to the window and Mercedes looked out wildly.

"Now, wait just a minute!" Quinn started angrily.

"Y-you want me to t-touch Rachel's… her… h-her" Mercedes asked, stunned.

"Her pussy" Santana finished for her, "Yes. And I want you to feel how wet she is"

"Excuse me!" Rachel cut in angrily, "What makes you think that I would be aroused in a situation like this?"

Santana scoffed, "Please. Q and I just made out. You're all probably sopping"

Tina blushed a violent shade of red and hid her face in her hands. "I can't" Mercedes said, staring at Rachel, "Santana please, give me something else"

"You know the rules Mercedes" Santana said, "It's this or the road. What's it going to be"

Mercedes looked agonized, closing her eyes tightly. Without warning, she reached over and popped the top button to Rachel's skirt. Quinn thought she heard Mercedes say a prayer before dipping her fingers into the front of Rachel's panties. Rachel gasped just a second before Mercedes did, both of them breathy and nervous. "Whoa" Mercedes commented, moving her hand slightly, "Girl, you are really turned on"

Rachel let out another squeak as Mercedes moved her hand again, "M-Mercedes don't p-press t-there" The end of her sentence turned into another gasp and Quinn realized what was happening, yanking Mercedes hand out of her girlfriends panties. "You were pressing on her clit" Quinn explained hastily to a clueless Mercedes. Mercedes looked absolutely traumatized. She raised her eyebrows at Mercedes' glistening fingers, "Babe, are you really that wet?"

Without waiting for a response, Quinn dipped her hand into Rachel's underpants and felt for herself, gasping at the result, "Wow, Rachel!"

Panting, Rachel extracted Quinn's hand from her skirt, popping her button up quickly. "Quinn!"

"Alright, alright" Santana laughed, "Spin the bottle Mercedes"

Mercedes spun the bottle, hard, and the rest of the circle groaned as it landed on Santana. Glaring, Mercedes seethed as Santana choose 'dare' confidently.

"I dare you to feel 'how wet' Rachel is" Mercedes spat. To Mercedes dismay, Santana didn't look put off it the slightest.

"Don't I get a say in this!" Rachel asked hotly.

"No!" Both Santana and Mercedes snapped at her.

Santana crawled forward, before Quinn stopped her, holding Santana's bicep tightly. "Okay, that's enough" She said, "Nobody else is going to be touching my girlfriends… uhh, private area"

Rolling her eyes, Santana caught Quinn's lips between her own, just long enough so she could creep her hand down Rachel's panties. Rachel let out another gasp, then a moan and Quinn pulled away quickly. "Santana!"

"Wow Berry" Santana smirked, "They're right. You are really wet"

Rachel moaned suddenly, clutching on to Quinn's wrist for support. "Rach? What's she doing? Santana, stop it!"

"Damn Q" Santana pulled out, wiping her hand on Quinn's jeans, "She's really tight. I thought you would've loosened her up a little"

Quinn wanted to scream and jump across the circle to tackle her. Just as she was about to, she heard the sound of the front door unlocking and Rachel's fathers come in.

"Hello girls!" They greeted cheerfully, "How's the sleepover so far"

As Rachel fumbled to redo the button of her skirt, Quinn answered, her face still flushed. "Fine. We're all just hanging out. Nothing interesting" She tried to laugh it off.

Rachel's daddy Leroy peered forward, "Quinn, the side of your jeans is damp. Did you have a spill?"

Mortified, Rachel's eyes widened as she realized exactly what the damp patch on Quinn's jeans was and Santana looked as if she had just won the lottery.

"I-It's soda" Quinn stammered, her face scarlet, "Don't worry, nothing got on the carpet"

Leroy nodded then smiled at her, remembering why he was so fond of Rachel's bashful girlfriend.

"Okay, then, you girls have fun"

Santana's eyes gleamed. "Don't worry. We will"


End file.
